An issue that many electronic designers are faced with is “crosstalk.” Crosstalk refers to electromagnetic radiation produced by one electrical signal path that induces an undesirable current in another signal path. Crosstalk manifests itself as “noise” on the affected signal path. Depending on the application, the type of information encoded in the signals, and other factors, crosstalk can be disruptive and even disabling to an electronic device or system.